


Pavlov's Dog

by Moriartyjohnlocke (Jasonthdean)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abused John Watson, Gen, Hurt John Watson, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Injured John Watson, Major Character Injury, Other, POV John Watson, Pavlov's Dog Universe, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonthdean/pseuds/Moriartyjohnlocke
Summary: A short poem for DemAmphi I made after reading their fic, Pavlov's Dog.





	Pavlov's Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemAmphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemAmphi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pavlov's Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527362) by [DemAmphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemAmphi/pseuds/DemAmphi). 



Even in the silence, the sound of the voice rings.

Quiet.

A small noise.

A single footstep echoes through the pain and i

whimper, but stop when i remember.

_The rules. he said no talking, no talking,_ _**no talking**_ _!_

A shuddering breath from my broken chest.

He speaks.

 

"He-llo."

His voice is sing-songing next to me as he greets me.

Even if it weren't the rules, i am too broken to reply.

He steps next to my shivering, cowering body

and in his eyes i see pure joy coated in a fake veil of sadness and disappointment.

"Want some water?"

_Water. No, no,_ _**no,**_ _no water, water means the board, water means the rag, water-_

I shake my head fervently and i would cry _tears_ to summon Death if _he_ would only not fend Death off and i only had anything, _anything_ left to cry out.

_No water, the rules say no water. The rules say no eating, the rules say, the_ _**rules-**_

_I_ _f i believe him, I will be safe. It's good to be safe,_ _**right**_ _?_

_T_ _he voice, His voice,_ _**the**_ voice, _**they**_ _hurt me._

I cry at their name, at their voice, at their _**smell**_.

I, hear, their, name,

And, I, _**SCREAM**_.

And even though it is only a voice, _their_ voice, i know.

I know, He knows, they know, _**we know**_.

 

I am

Pavlov's Dog.


End file.
